


Coup de foudre: Lightning Strike

by lollipop1141



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, Rayllum Month 2019, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In Xadia, anything is unexpected.Rain is expected.Ice in the form of rain drops, is not.//in which Callum and Rayla escapes from ice drops and Callum realizes the reason behind elf's aversion to waterWritten for Rayllum Month day 8: Rain





	Coup de foudre: Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still new to writing for the fandom. I wrote this on a whim, so..yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh no."

Callum stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Rayla stood there, looking up at the sky with a frown on her face, elf ears twitching. "What's wrong?"

Rayla ran towards him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him at incredible speed. Callum struggled to keep up, his measly 15 years of pathetic exercise paling in comparison to the moonshadow elf's life-or-death training.

"R-Rayla. What is - wait-" Callum gasped. Rayla tightened her grip.

"Nope. No waiting. We've got to find shelter now." Spotting a yawning at the edge of a cliff, she headed towards it with new vigor.

"Why?"

To think that breathing was actually harder than magic, Callum decided that he should probably start shaping up.

"It's going to rain."

"Rain?"

"Ice drops."

Callum blinked. But Rayla wasn't joking. Just before they reached the entrance of the cave, it started to rain ice in the form of water droplets. A few tiny drops are quite harmless. But a downpour is like being whacked by a frozen rose stem. Repeatedly on the head.

Sliding in the cave, Callum and Rayla collapsed on the ground - soaked, cold, and wincing from invincible cuts. Fingers shivering violently from the cold, Rayla began making a fire while Callum scavenged spare sticks and twigs. A few minutes later, they had a fire roaring.

Callum drew near to the fire, soaked scarf and jacket discarded. Rayla sat on the opposite end, arms wrapped around herself. She was still shivering violently. Callum frowned. That didn't seem like a good sign.

"Rayla, are you okay?" Callum walked to where she was and plopped down.

Rayla sniffed. "M'fine. Just a bit cold, is all. I'll warm up in a bit."

She wasn't telling the whole truth. Callum touched her arm and yelped as he snapped his hand away. "You're freezing!"

Rayla hummed, but gave no reply. She'd stopped shivering at this point. Callum didn't know anything about moonshadow elf anatomy, but in human terms, not shivering was a dangerous sign.

With quick action, Callum pulled out a blanket from his satchel and wrapped it around her several times. Rayla's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He'd started to cook.

And few minutes later, a steaming bowl of soup was pushed in her hands. Callum said gravely, "Eat."

Rayla took a sip, wincing at the heat scalding her tongue, but continued on, grateful for the warmth sliding down her throat and heating her up from the inside. A few large gulps later, she'd finished the bowl.

"It's good." Rayla remarked with an accompanying burp. Both of them exchanged looks and then laughed. Callum, having also finished his, put a hand against her cheek.

"Looks like you've warmed up." Callum said with a sigh of relief. Rayla said nothing, just nodded, as she found her tongue tied from the unsuspecting action.

Leaning back, they observed the rain outside. The ice drops rained down like shooting stars. It was beautiful but deadly. Just like Rayla.

"Is that why you hate the water? Because it takes awhile for your body temperature to rise?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Rayla tightened the blanket around her shoulders. "It's a moonshadow elf thing. We're nocturnal, so to adapt better at night or at cold, dark places, our temperature is quite low. If we get hit by water, or worse, ice drops, we could die from the cold."

Callum's eyes widened. With odd determination, he tugged out one end of the blanket and scooted inside, rolling the blanket around them before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" Rayla's ears were doing that cute twitchy thing when she was nervous.

"Sharing body heat." Callum said, his answer as simple as how Ezran would answer. As nonchalantly as he appeared to be, he was not as nonchalant in the inside. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and now that he was near her, his nose was tickled with her scent of grass and moonberries.

"Oh you're warm!" Rayla, who was not used to body contact especially that of a human, was delighted on the heat the Callum gave. With a grin, she snuggled closer to him, drawing out a squeak from the boy. Both of them paused, and then Rayla snickered. Callum groaned and covered his face.

As the ice drops continued to fall, so did Rayla's eyelids. Callum, who was gazing at the fire, startled when he felt the elf lean on him, head dropping on his shoulder. She'd fallen asleep.

He didn't deny that his friend fascinated him, from the curves of her horns to the deep purple of her face mark and the oddness of her four fingers. She was mysterious. Unpredictable. Reliable.

He reached out and brushed away a short lock of hair that had fallen on her face, pausing when she shifted. He knew she was dead to the world when she was asleep, so without fear, he touched the mark on her cheek.

CRACK

Callum jumped at the sudden lightning strike, arms wrapped tight around her shoulders. Staying still until his heart rate turned normal, he breathed out a sigh. He gazed back at Rayla, who was still asleep, and chuckled.

"Okay, so no touching." He muttered to himself. He was fine with that. Besides, as an artist, one didn't need to touch the subject to draw them.

With a yawn, he slowly leaned back, until they lay down on the ground. With one last gaze at his sleeping elf, he closed his eyes and succumbed to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i forgot about Zym
> 
> oops


End file.
